Quandary
by rujakcuka
Summary: "Kudengar orangtuamu sudah menyuruhmu untuk menikah?" — Hiruma/Mamori


**disclaimer**: Eyeshield 21 © R. Inagaki & Y. Murata  
**details**: Hiruma/Mamori. _future-fic_. _beware of hiruma and his foul mouth_.  
**note**: halo. terakhir nulis di fandom ini tahun 2013, jadi berasa asing banget. rencana mau nulis lagi di sini, jadi pemanasan dulu yak haha. terima kasih telah berkunjung /o/

* * *

.

**quandary  
**© rujakcuka; 2019

.

* * *

"Kudengar orangtuamu sudah menyuruhmu untuk menikah?"

Mamori terbatuk keras saat mendengar Musashi mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Pasalnya, perempuan itu tengah meneguk air. Beruntung ia tidak sedang memakan daging barbekyu lezat di depannya; bisa-bisa ia pingsan karena daging tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

Si Cantik meraih selembar tisu dari dalam tas kecilnya. "Iya, benar," jawabnya pendek, malu karena tersedak sampai hidungnya pun basah. Mungkin Suzuna memberitahu Sena setelah ia curhat tempo hari sehingga bisa sampai ke telinga Musashi. Kadang ia lupa, setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, Suzuna masih gemar bercerita mengenai kehidupan pribadi orang—tentunya tidak dalam konteks negatif, tapi tetap saja.

Musashi melirik Kurita yang sedang membolak-balikkan daging di atas pemanggang yang disediakan kuilnya. Lelaki bertubuh besar itu nampak canggung dan Musashi tahu bahwa dia tahu; sebenarnya tidak terlalu nampak, mengingat daging yang ia bawa dalam rangka reuni kecil-kecilan itu sedikit mengalihkan perhatiannya. Musashi tahu Kurita mendengarkan.

Awalnya, Musashi mengajak ketiga teman dekatnya semenjak SMA tersebut—Hiruma, Mamori, dan Kurita—untuk sekadar makan-makan. Dia telah menyelesaikan sebuah proyek konstruksi yang besar dan dibayar lebih banyak dari proyek-proyek yang biasa diterima, sehingga bisa menyisihkan sedikit untuk diri sendiri. Tidak cukup untuk membayar seluruh kolega _American Football_-nya semenjak dulu, namun lebih dari cukup untuk mengundang tiga orang.

Musashi melanjutkan, "Apa Hiruma tahu?"

Wanita berambut coklat itu berpikir sejenak. Memang, terlepas dari perbedaan kepribadian yang kontras dan kondisi yang tidak mendukung, Hiruma tetap pacarnya. Meski seringkali ia berpikir bahwa fakta tersebut aneh. Setelah bertahun-tahun semenjak mereka lulus dari Saikyoudai, hal itu ternyata tidak berubah.

(Tiba-tiba Mamori teringat bahwa, tepat beberapa bulan sebelum lulus kuliah, ada rumor mengatakan bahwa mereka berpacaran. Tidak aneh sebenarnya, mengingat mereka sering berjalan berdua, namun tetap saja sebuah gosip bisa mengganggu ketentraman pikirannya. Dia tidak lagi memikirkan hal tersebut ketika ia mendatangi Hiruma dan hanya dibalas dengan tawa yang keras dan pertanyaan, "Sialan, kau tidak mau pacaran denganku?"

Lucu, memang.)

Sadar dia menggantungkan pertanyaan Musashi, Mamori merespon, "Tidak," dan kemudian melihat ke langit siang itu. "Kami tidak pernah membicarakannya—lebih tepatnya, aku tidak berniat demikian."

Kali ini Kurita yang bertanya, penjepit daging di tangan kanan dan sepiring daging bersaus di tangan kiri, "Eh, kenapa?"

"Yang kita bicarakan adalah Hiruma," perempuan itu menghela napasnya. Daripada terdengar kecewa, justru ia terdengar seperti seorang ibu penyayang yang ingin menceritakan kenakalan anaknya. "Kalian pasti tahu kenapa."

"Tidak, kami tidak tahu kenapa."

Mamori mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Musashi karena terkejut. Siang itu Hiruma tidak datang tanpa alasan jelas—padahal hari itu akhir pekan—makanya mereka bisa leluasa menanyai Mamori dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan semacam ini. Waktu mereka masih sekolah, mereka tidak terlalu memikirkan hal-hal seperti ini, namun sekarang mereka sudah melewati pertengahan usia duapuluhan.

"Hiruma tidak bisa dikekang dan diatur," ia memulai penjelasannya, sembari memotong daging di piringnya agar bisa masuk ke mulutnya. "Aku bersyukur dia tidak pernah mengancam orang lain semenjak lulus kuliah, meski aku tidak tahu apa yang ia kerjakan selama ini dan apa ia benar-benar tidak mengancam orang lain meski di belakangku." Mamori berhenti sejenak untuk memakan daging dan menelannya. "Bertahun-tahun kami bersama dan aku masih sering tidak mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan."

"Ane—"

Perempuan bermata kebiruan itu nampak tersenyum, tapi kedua lelaki yang tengah bersamanya ini tahu bahwa itu bukan senyum yang bahagia. "Dia sering menghilang tanpa mengabariku. Lihat sekarang, dia bahkan tidak datang, padahal kita sudah lama tidak berkumpul seperti ini," penjelasannya berhenti untuk meneguk air minumnya lagi. "Datang dan pergi begitu saja."

Musashi dan Kurita saling berpandangan. Mamori memotong ucapan mereka pun sudah menunjukkan bahwa perempuan di depan mereka ini sebenarnya kebingungan dengan apa yang dia sendiri alami selama ini.

"Setelah semua ini, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa dia mencin—"

"Anezaki, hentikan," potong Musashi, suaranya lebih rendah dan ada nada frustasi pula di sana. Mamori heran kenapa. Kurita menggangguk meski wajahnya menunjukkan kepanikan, tegang dengan obrolan kedua temannya ini. "Percuma kau mengeluh pada kami," ia melanjutkan. "Kami bukan Hiruma."

Mamori menghela napas lagi dan tersenyum. "Maaf," ucapnya, "Aku membuat kumpulan hari ini tidak menyenangkan."

Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin mengutarakan kepada Hiruma hal-hal yang barusan ia ungkapkan, namun ia berpendapat bahwa hal itu egois. Meski ia sangat menyukainya, Mamori tahu Hiruma bukan orang yang gampang berbagi sesuatu, apalagi kehidupannya. Itulah mengapa Mamori berpikiran untuk tidak menikah sama sekali meski orangtuanya menyuruh demikian; ia akan tetap menyambut Hiruma setiap lelaki itu pulang walau tanpa ikatan resmi.

Hal itu saja sudah egois dan perempuan blasteran tersebut pun tahu.

Namun ia juga tahu, dengan nada yang tidak ramah di telinga, Musashi sebenarnya berusaha mendorongnya untuk berbicara dengan pacarnya.

Musashi menggaruk pelipisnya, canggung. "Aku juga minta maaf," lelaki berambut hitam itu melanjutkan. "Tapi setidaknya kau harus berbicara dengannya, apapun hasil akhirnya."

"Iya," Kurita menyahut, piring yang ia bawa sudah bertumpuk daging barbekyu panas dan nampak lezat. Dia mengisyaratkan mereka duduk melingkari piringnya. "Meski dia tetap menemuimu, ada baiknya kau mulai memikirkan dirimu sendiri, Anezaki."

Mamori tertawa kecil, tapi pupil kebiruannya meredup.

"Menemuiku, ya?" ia bertanya, lebih ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku bahkan tidak akan kaget kalau ia juga pulang ke apartemen perempuan lain."

Kedua teman lelakinya melotot.

Saat Kurita membantahnya habis-habisan dengan berkata, "Tidak, Anezaki, Hiruma bukan lelaki seperti itu!" Musashi menimpalinya dengan satu kalimat.

"Kalau Hiruma mendengar apa yang kau katakan barusan," ia kemudian tersenyum tipis, "aku tidak tahu apa ia akan menertawakanmu atau menampar kami berdua."

Mamori tertawa kecil dan dua lelaki yang sedang duduk bersamanya ini mencelos dalam hati, merasa gagal bahwa teman mereka tidak merasa dicintai. Siang itu mereka tidak membicarakan topik ini lagi.

* * *

Mamori menemukan Hiruma duduk di sofa apartemennya sepulang dari rumah Kurita.

Lelaki berambut pirang itu menumpangkan kedua kakinya di atas meja; entah apa, tapi ia tengah mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya. Dia melirikkan sejenak kedua mata berpupil hijaunya ke arah Mamori, membiarkan perempuan itu tahu ia menyadarinya. Tangannya mulai mengetik lagi dan pangannya terpaku ke arah layar.

"Uh—umm, Youichi," panggil Mamori, memakai nama kecilnya agar bisa mendapatkan perhatiannya. Dia selesai memindahkan kue sus yang ia beli dalam perjalanan pulang ke atas piring. "Kalau tidak keberatan," ia melanjutkan, terdengar tidak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri, "selesai mengetik, boleh kita bicara?"

Kalau Hiruma adalah dirinya yang dulu, ia akan tertawa habis-habisan melihat pacarnya yang seperti ini. Mamori memang pribadi yang sopan, namun tidak pada Hiruma karena lelaki itu sendiri tidak pernah bersikap sopan.

Persetan dengan etika.

Tapi ia tahu perempuan di depannya ini tidak sedang bercanda atau mau membicarakan sesuatu yang ringan, setidaknya bagi Mamori sendiri. Dia jarang secara khusus meminta Hiruma untuk berbicara. Tiba-tiba dia merasa melihat Mamori beberapa tahun lalu, ketika meminta pendapat Hiruma tentang kebimbangannya memilih untuk menjadi guru taman kanak-kanak—sesuai apa yang ia dalami di bangku kuliah—atau menerima tawaran sebuah agensi besar untuk menjadi seorang model.

Karena itu, Hiruma hanya membalas dengan, "Aku tidak menyangka kau serindu itu padaku," dan menyeringai setelah meniup permen karet yang ia kunyah. "Tunggu sepuluh menit lagi."

Mereka benar-benar duduk berhadapan sepuluh menit kemudian. Hiruma membungkus permen karet bekas kunyahannya dengan kertas permen karet. "Jadi," lelaki itu menatap Mamori lekat, membuat Si Perempuan merasa canggung. "Ada masalah apa?"

Sering berpergian membuat Mamori terlihat asing di matanya. Tentu ia cantik—lebih cantik malah—dan Hiruma tidak perlu repot-repot mengatakannya, tapi ia tidak bisa untuk tidak menyadari bahwa perempuan di depannya ini terlihat sedih dan frustasi. Soal perasaan, memang di antara mereka, Mamori lebih sensitif dan ekspresif.

"Itu—ah, anu," mata Mamori tidak melihat Hiruma. Melihat jarinya sendiri bertautan membuatnya tidak terlalu tegang. "Kenapa kau selalu berpergian?"

Hiruma bengong.

"Sialan kau, kupikir apa," ia menghela napas. "Aku sudah pernah menjawabnya."

"Dulu kau bilang berbisnis."

"Aku tidak tahu kau senaif itu untuk tidak percaya."

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu berbisnis."

Merasa tidak ada gunanya menjelaskan, Hiruma menyalakan kembali laptopnya. Awalnya Mamori merasa kecewa karena mengira Hiruma menutup pembicaraan secara sepihak, namun lelaki itu mengarahkan layar laptop padanya.

Hiruma mempunyai beberapa saham dan menanam investasi dimana-mana, bahkan di luar negeri.

Mamori melotot.

"Aku harus memastikan investasiku digunakan semestinya dan tidak berakhir jadi tahi atau dirampok bangsat," jelas Hiruma sambil menyeringai, mengganggap bahwa reaksi Mamori adalah sesuatu yang lucu. Nampaknya ia lupa Hiruma mengambil jurusan bisnis di Saikyoudai.

Mamori mengangguk singkat, "Oke."

"_So, what else do you have in your fucking mind?_"

Hiruma tidak terlalu sering berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris dengan wanitanya ini—mereka berdua sangat fasih, tentu saja—tapi ia melakukan demikian agar Mamori menanyainya lagi. Meski sering berbarengan, mereka jarang membicarakan sesuatu yang amat serius. Ditambah dengan raut mukanya yang masih terlihat ada beban, ia sendiri penasaran.

"Kau tidak pernah mengancam orang lagi?"

"Kau tidak suka aku mengancam, omonganmu bikin kupingku sakit."

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Bodoh," Hiruma tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengumpat, meski Mamori sebenarnya jauh dari kata itu. "Pernah dengar istilah jawaban tersirat, tidak?"

Mamori terdiam, menyadari bahwa Hiruma benar-benar jujur. Mereka tahu bahwa setelah memulai semua ini, mereka tidak pernah membohongi satu sama lain, tapi ia masih tidak menyangka. Selama ini, Hiruma lebih memilih untuk tidak bicara daripada harus bohong padanya.

Tak lama, mata kebiruan Mamori bertemu pandang dengan hijaunya mata Hiruma.

"Kau tidak bertemu perempuan lain selama berpergian?"

"KEKEKEKEKEKEKE."

Hiruma tertawa keras di depannya, menunjukkan giginya yang runcing. Matanya mulai berair. Mamori kicep dengan pipi merah, sudah seperti orang demam.

"_What the fuck?_" Saking kerasnya lelaki itu tertawa, keningnya mulai berkeringat. "Aku tidak mau menghabiskan uangku untuk memeriksakan telingaku karena diomeli lebih dari satu perempuan."

"Jadi," Mamori berhenti sejenak. "Kau tidak—uh, selingkuh?"

"Tidak."

"Benar-benar berbisnis?"

"_I didn't know you could be so fucking dumb_."

Mamori mengembungkan kedua pipinya, sebal karena Hiruma dan mulut sampahnya. Di sisi lain, dia senang karena asumsinya selama ini salah semua. Hiruma tetap Hiruma, dan Mamori tetap Mamori.

Tapi mereka seringkali lupa bahwa mereka sudah bukan murid SMA dan bahkan mahasiswa. Waktu bisa membuatmu lebih baik atau lebih buruk.

Mamori melontarkan pertanyaan terakhir: "Untuk apa kau memutuskan untuk berbisnis dan menurutiku?"

Hiruma menyeringai untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Aku tidak mau mulutmu berbusa karena mengomeliku memakai uang haram untuk pernikahan."


End file.
